


dont play with fire

by fallenpetals



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Age Regression, Age Regression Due To Trauma, Gen, Pietro and Wanda Are Trouble, Something Will ENd Up On Fire, These two should never be left alone, Tony Accidentally Becomes A 'Dad', au where pietro isnt dead, listen i age regress bc trauma so this is highly self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenpetals/pseuds/fallenpetals
Summary: Because of their experiences with HYDRA, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff age-regress from time to time.Normally, only one of them regresses, the other taking up a caretaking role.But what happens when they both mentally become mischievous little toddlers?Furthermore, what happens when Tony Stark walks into the tower, having no idea what age regression is, only to find these two staring into a fire mindlessly?





	dont play with fire

Five minutes.  
Tony Stark was gone for five minutes, and what does he return to?

His entire living room is on fire and a pair of super-powered twins are watching about ten boxes of crayons burn in the flame.

Now, this would have been more normal if his two long-term guests were children. Cult-like behaviour in the young isn't too uncommon.  
But these two were clearly adults, mentally and physically.  
Right?

The man cleared his throat, and the two were brought out of their trance.

"IT WAS HIS IDEA!" Wanda Maximoff screamed, pointing to her brother.  
"What, no, it was your idea!!" Pietro retorted, "And you know it!"  
"I don't care who started it, just-" Tony paused momentarily, "Why do you sound different?"  
Wanda crossed her arms. "Maybe you sound different!"  
"Yeah, old man, your ears must be going out."  
"Don't call me old." He sighed, noticing the fire again, "FRIDAY, why haven't you gotten the fire taken care of yet?"

Nothing.

"....FRIDAY. Hello?" Tony looked back at Wanda and Pietro.

Well, at Wanda.

"Where did he-"  
There was giggling down the hall.  
"Fuck, that's her mainframe."  
Wanda gasped, "Mister Stark said a bad!!!"  
"What do you mean a- god, you sound like a child." Tony groaned, "PIETRO GET BACK IN HERE!"

The speedster was suddenly in front of the only-slightly taller man, clutching something behind his back.

"What ya want?"  
"What's that behind your back?"

"Uh-oh, Pietro's in trouble!!!!" Wanda giggled maniacally, stumbling backwards uncomfortably close to the fire.  
"Shit." Instincts kicked in and Tony rushed over to pull her away, "Seriously, not even sprinklers?"  
"WANDA DID IT!"  
"DID NOT!"  
"DID TOO!"

This was going to be a long day.


End file.
